


Well... This is Unfortunate

by Al_Sahir



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Sahir/pseuds/Al_Sahir
Summary: After going through all the trouble of collecting those shards, you would think Malcolm would at least be happy with the future he made for himself.Instead he's wallowing in self pity, thinking of Damien Darhk of all people
Relationships: Damien Darhk/Malcolm Merlyn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Well... This is Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Well... This is Unfortunate 焉知祸福](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681204) by [Sophia2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000)



> Hey fellas, I'm back from the dead, coming to you with another rarepair. 
> 
> This was written for Round 1 of the Fandom Games. The challenge was to write a rairpair from one of your fandoms and considering this ship literally has 8 fics written for it (9 now) I decided to dip my little toes in and write something for it. 
> 
> Now considering I haven't watched Legends in a few months they may be a little OOC but hey I tried my best.

Malcolm’s life really was unfortunate. That’s all he had to say about the matter at hand.

First his wife dies, then he accidentally kills his own son, then his daughter hates him because he’s effectively become a supervillain, and  _ then  _ he becomes Ra’s al Ghul only to immediately have that power ripped from his cold dead hand - literally, he still didn’t know how to cope with the fact that his hand had literally been  _ cut off.  _

But nothing topped the fact that he’d gotten a way to get it all back, everything that he lost. Their legion of doom had managed to do it too. They’d actually managed to fix their personal timeline, warp the world into what they wanted it to be, but still, Malcolm wasn’t happy. 

It didn’t matter that he had Tommy back, and it didn’t matter what this Thea thought of him, because in his mind, they weren’t his kids. They would never be able to fix what he’d lost with his versions of his kids. In fact, they were almost a grim reminder of that fact each and every day.

He thought he’d love having his wife back, but he really didn’t. It was off. He’d changed too much after her death to ever have what they had before, and he knew it. 

Maybe that was why, in the deepest pit of his mind, he was wishing for the stability he felt when he was trying to fuck over Eobard with Damien. Hell even the feeling that they were changing the world back in Star City (before the whole Oliver cutting his hand off thing) was better than what he was feeling right now.

His whole world just got returned to him, and yet he was still just sitting here, empty, thinking about what life could’ve been in the future with Damien. 

But of course that would never work since Damien was sitting peacefully as the mayor in his fancy new office with his fancy new title and his fancy new personal hero assassins.

Of course Damien was happy here, it was a future he made. It was built on actual desires, things he never actually had. They were fantasies. Technically so was his, but it wasn’t really the same thing. Malcolm had wanted things to go back to what he thought was normal, but Damien just wanted to be mayor and go on a fun power trip throughout Star City. 

There was no way he was as unhappy as Malcolm was. No fucking way.

Unless…

No it was useless. He’d just have to sit here and wallow in self pity by himself and never in his life let Eobard know how unhappy he was. That would probably get him killed. After all, Eobard really didn’t need them now. He could have killed them at any time. Malcolm was pretty sure he was just keeping them alive as a courtesy now. 

A little “Hey thanks for helping me ruin the world, you can stay alive for now” gift. He just hoped Damien did the same. He didn’t think he would stay sane without Damien here. Without the small hope that maybe  _ Damien  _ was unhappy too. 

He wasn’t even sure why he felt like that. There wasn’t any reason for him to be attaching himself to Damien like this and he damn well knew it. Maybe it was because he knew of Damien even before Eobard showed up and brought them on this quest. Maybe he just saw him as a constant, a thing that stayed the same through all of his troubles - something he knew would always be there. 

Even then, that didn’t explain the thoughts in the deepest darkest depths of his brain. The ones which told him to reach out to Damien, both physically and emotionally. To tell him every little feeling he was feeling, and to pull him into a deep hug and just  _ stay there _ for a while. 

It didn’t explain the fact that sometimes Malcolm just  _ really  _ wanted to pull Damien into a closet and kiss him until they heard someone come looking for them, and it certainly didn’t explain the fact that sometimes (most times) Damien was all Malcolm ever really focused on when they were in their shitty little meetings with Eobard. 

He was pretty sure that he wasn’t even listening to anything Eobard had said in the past few meetings. He didn’t really give two shits about the progress this new world was making at all. Oh boy Ray Palmer was still scrubbing toilets, big deal. Sara Lance was still under the control of Damien.

God did none of them even realize that these were the  _ Legends of Fucking Tomorrow _ they were dealing with. Not only that but they were working with Mick Rory, one of the most wild card members of the Legends they’d ever dealt with.

Eventually they were gonna break out of their control. Malcolm had dealt with enough superheroes to know that. 

But even then, he’d thought of that little diddy within the first few seconds of being there.

Now all he really focused on was the fact that Damien’s eyes were so damn blue and the fact that his suit would definitely look better on the floor of his bedroom.

Oh for fucks sake, he had a crush on Damien didn’t he? Of course he would, his life was all about giving him problems he couldn’t solve which would just make him more miserable until his timely demise. Why wouldn’t the fates decide he should have a crush on Damien Darhk. 

God he was an idiot. A stupid, stupid little fool, that’s what he was. 

Of course, he didn’t even have time to process this information before someone was knocking on his door. 

It better not be the vacuum salesman again. He swore, Eobard just wanted to make their lives miserable with that one. He wasn’t even sure the door-to-door vacuum salesman even existed anymore in the previous timeline, but god did they exist now, and god did they try to sell him a vacuum every single day. He already had 7, what more did they want from him.

Of course, the person at his door was much better than any vacuum salesman, thank god.

“Malcolm, we need to have a discussion.”   
  
“About  _ what,  _ Damien? Have your been having performance issues with those little powers of yours?” 

In all honesty, malcolm hated the way he talked to Damien on a daily basis. He hated that they couldn’t have an actual conversation without throwing jabs at each other.

“Well, I  _ thought _ I could talk with you like a reasonable adult, but I see that’s not true, so I’ll just be going. Maybe Mick will be better at conversation… Perhaps Leonard,” Damien huffed, and turned to walk back down the walkway.

“Wait, no, I’m sorry, don’t go.”

He sounded desperate, didn’t he. He absolutely sounded desperate.

He expected Damien to point that out, but instead he just walked back up the walkway and into the house. Malcolm shut the door behind them.

“Long story short, Malcolm, I’m unhappy here. I thought if anyone would understand it may be you. Being mayor is  _ fine _ but its just not what I expected. Especially when Eobard made it so there’s no real job for me to do. I mean, there’s  _ nothing _ for me to do and-”

Malcolm didn’t know what came over him. He’d ended up kissing Damien in the middle of his rant without warning. He’d almost pulled back too, ready to apologize for what he’d done and how immensely inappropriate it was, but then…

Then by some miracle, Damien started kissing back. 

Maybe, just maybe, the fates would let him be happy after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment (though i don't take constructive criticism)
> 
> also check me out on tumblr @al-sahir


End file.
